No Dinner?
by kmaaser1207
Summary: Harry hasn't been laid in a while so Hermione takes him to a gay bar. He sees someone who he never would think to see there. Will Harry get laid? WARNING: OOC and SLASH!


**Title: No Dinner?**

**A/N: So I wanted to make another piece of writing, a one shot in particular so here it is! I was inspired to do it because of watching Queer as Folk, which I might add is good from the one episode I saw. I didn't take any story plot or anything, I just got inspired from the very beginning where there was a bar scene (still not taking any of the plot). If I were to continue and make this more than one chapter, then I would be following the same plot a little even though I don't exactly know what the plot of QaF is. But I don't want to ruin this for you by making it more than one chapter because long stories are not my forte.  
****Sorry if anything is spelled wrong, or doesn't flow I'm kind of my own beta so yeah… I try to catch all my mistakes but I miss some…  
****Oh and you'll hopefully get why I called it this towards the end.**

**WARNING: I believe the characters are OOC and there is SLASH so if you don't like then please don't read. There is a sex scene in here and I tried to describe it very clearly so yeah, be warned (its like over a page long…).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own QaF or Harry Potter! Just writing this for entertainment for other people.**

* * *

Draco and I had met at the last place that I thought he would be, a muggle bar, not to mention a GAY muggle bar. Hermione had noticed him at first and at first I, but didn't believe her. I was absolutely sure that Malfoy wasn't gay because all through our years at Hogwarts, he was always flirting some group of girls up. But then I thought I never saw him kiss one of them. But this was not the time to think about him, even though I had and still have a major crush one him, it was time to dance, have a few drinks, and hopefully get laid.

Hermione had noticed that I always seemed a little off. I was coming into work late and whenever she stopped by to see me; I would always be in a haze of some sort, probably thinking of a relationship instead of doing my work. This pattern continued for about three weeks and then she caught me and figured out the reason why I had been acting the way I was.

I had come into work for late for the third time that week and just went to my office. I started working on filing the cases that I was suppose to do last week but was just getting to. The boss had finally decided to use some muggle items such as a telephone, computer, and a few other things. Because we had the computers, we had the Internet. I had been upset because the whole time I had been out of Hogwarts, I hadn't been laid, which had been for about 7 years. So I went on the Internet to see what I could find and I stumbled across a gay porn site and I was glued. So as you can guess I was watching the site and didn't hear Hermione come in and she saw it before I could close the window and right then and there declared that after work we were going to get me to a muggle gay bar and get me laid.

So here I am now wearing tight black jeans and a grey muscle t-shirt, which I felt ridiculous in. This wasn't me but Hermione insisted that the jeans showed off my butt more and the shirt made me look tough even though I'm not a tough person. To complete the look she made me ditch my glasses and wear the contacts that I neglect by letting them sit in the bottom of my drawer under my sink.

They hurt a little when I put them on because I never wore them but after a little bit they felt fine. Hermione commented on how now gorgeous my eyes were and I had to admit that they did look damn good without them hiding behind my frames.

The music was loud and everything was crazy, or so it seemed to me because I had never been to a gay bar, let alone a bar in general. It's weird to think that me being a 26 year old man having never been to a bar. Most guys my age would go to the bar every night. I guess I was just embarrassed to get drunk in front of other people.

Hermione bought me a beer and I chugged it down so she bought me another one. I got a few looks from that but I could see the guys that were checking me out were not my type.

It had been a few hours and it was almost 12:20 in the morning and I hadn't found one guy that I would approve to lay me. Hermione tried some guys for me but I just couldn't click with any of them and I felt bad up to some extent. My heart was still captured by one person that I hadn't given up on.

If on cue, Hermione pointed him out and asked if that was Malfoy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A Malfoy with no shirt was grinding on a bunch of guys who were around him. I couldn't believe my eyes Even at this state I thought he looked good. Then I thought that this couldn't possibly be him. He was a Malfoy and that was a good enough reason for it to not be him. I told Hermione that it wasn't him.

It took about an hour and 3 beers later before I was sure that I was drunk. Hermione was suppose to be my designated driver for home but she had to leave because she had left Ron home with the kids and they were not behaving in the sense that it was past midnight and they were still up and not all of them were at home.

Right when she left, I continued to watch the man who I had told Hermione that I didn't think was Malfoy. After watching him for what seemed like hours, I had come to the conclusion that he indeed was Malfoy.

I wanted to go over and talk or dance with him but he seemed pretty occupied with all the attention he was getting and even when drunk I knew Malfoy loved to get attention. So I sat at the bar and watched him dance to the music.

It was a fast and upbeat song and he shook his hips and ground into anyone who was around him. As he did so I wished that I was the one he was grinding into but I was still sitting at the bar drinking my fifth beer. He was just so gorgeous even when he was covered in sweat and had other men hanging onto him.

Finally after my seventh beer the bartender cut me off so I paid him and downed my last beer. As I was finishing off the last of my beer I didn't notice that Malfoy was now sitting on the bar stool right next to me. He was breathing slightly heavy and sweat covered his body and hair, which matted to his forehead. He looked over to me and I froze.

"Hey," he said and nodded to me.

"H-hey," I said back and nodded.

Seeing him up close like this, I could defiantly say that this was Draco Malfoy, the boy I had and still have a crush on from Hogwarts.

"So I've seen that you've been watching me," he said coolly and paid the bartender for the drink before taking a sip.

I was surprised that he didn't recognize me but then again I wasn't wearing my glasses and my scar was hidden behind my hair, not that you be able to see it in the dark room with flashing laser lights.

I was glad that we hadn't said out names because then this would make this situation it a whole lot more awkward between us. If Draco knew who I was he would probably leave me there.

"Oh um yeah, you're a good dancer," I said lamely.

It was hard to think with all the alcohol that was in my system and just the shock of him talking to me in general..

"Well thank you, do want to dance with me?" he asked as he finished the remainder of his drink.

"Oh, I'm not a good dancer," I said as I shook my head.

"Oh I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two," he smiled.

He started to get up and he took my hand as he guided me to the dance floor.

He was light and quick on his feet. As for me I was slow and lagging. It was hard to stand up, let alone move when I was so buzzed.

But Draco guided me with his hands and we swayed to the music. He eventually seemed to let the music take over him and just danced. He shook his hips and had his arms over his head. His butt looked so good in the pants he was wearing and his naked chest looked even better especially with the sweat glistening off the laser lights that hit him every now and then.

I tried to keep up with him by swaying my hips and moving my arms but I looked like a hopeless mess. Draco saw me struggle and took my hands and took us both.

It was an intense dance for me. His hands were all over my body, reaching under my tank top to feel my skin. He guided my hands to his body and then his butt, which it felt amazing and I could almost bet that it felt better with no clothes on it.

Before I knew it Draco was grinding up against me, swinging his sweet ass into my raging boner, which I'm sure he could feel because the next thing I knew he was facing me and had one hand up still dancing to the music and the other rubbing me through my pants.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought if I played my cards right I could get laid by Draco Malfoy without him knowing who I am and get rid of all those built up sexual needs that I so desperately needed to get rid of.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here," I heard him say as he took my hand and leaded us out.

I stumbled though the crowd trying to keep my balance. He led me to an ally in which he pulled out his wand.

"I hope you believe in magic," he said as he looked down at me and then Apparated us back to his flat. Right when we got in, his mouth was connected to mine for a hungry kiss. His mouth was warm and tasted of something sweet, probably from the drink that he had.

His hands slid under my shirt and felt my body. I threw my head back and moaned as he continued to kiss my neck and suck on my collarbone surely leaving small bruises.

My shirt was quickly thrown over my head and his mouth connected back to mine as his hands still explored my body and mine his.

His skin was soft but slightly sticky from the sweat but he felt great. He then rubbed his chest against mine as I tangled my fingers in his silky wet locks. He looked so beautiful with his flushed skin glowing in the moonlight let in from the windows.

He then kissed me hungrily and then started going down on me making sure to kiss as much skin as possible. He used his tongue to lick my chest and swirl his tongue over my right nipple. While doing so, his hands we fiddling with my belt and pants.

I still had my hands tangled in his hair as he was now licking my stomach by basically having his tongue out and moving his head back and forth.

I was in an intense state of euphoria and he hadn't even touched me down there yet. It had just been so long since I had last had any real physical contact with another male. It felt as if feelings were being reborn inside of me and my senses were going wild.

He then slid my pants down to my ankles and I stepped out of them and kicked off my shoes. I was standing in my underwear as he kissed my bulge though the thin material. I moaned and then he was back up staring down at me before he devoured my mouth.

Somewhere in there he was able to slip off his pants and both of our underwear as we kissed and my hands now feeling his back. The only skin contact I felt down there was from his dick, which felt amazing. I couldn't get enough contact and my hands firmly grabbed his ass and squeezed. I was right, his ass felt more amazing without anything hiding it.

Finally his hand touched me. His long fingers ghosted over my skin then his hand firmly grabbed me and started to gently pump me. He kissed my neck as I held him close to me by his ass.

We had somehow ended up against the window but I didn't care, he was living on the top floor of the apartment and I could see the whole city lit up. He didn't have any neighbors or other buildings in the way of his view. If anyone did see us all they would see is a full moon. And anyway if I weren't against something solid, I would surely fall over.

Next he was going down on me again leaving a trail of kisses down to the tip of my prick. He looked up at me with lustful grey eyes as if asking permission before he dived in. I threw my head back against the glass and moaned loud as I held his head.

The inside of his mouth was encasing me in a hot cavern, which had never felt so good. I could feel my prick touching the back of his throat as he hummed. He then started to move back and forth and making it feel as if he was taking me in deeper each time he dove back in. Before I knew it I came in his mouth, hard without warning. He didn't seem to mind. He licked his lips before he stood up and dove in for another kiss. I went to reach for him to let him have his release but his hand was already there working on it. We kissed for a while until he came all over his hand. I took his hand and licked is clean making sure to thoroughly suck each finger clean.

He caressed my face as my hands still rested on his ass and looked at me with those soft grey eyes that I had always wanted to see filled with pure lust for me. He kissed me once before he turned me around. I could see the city, which was still full of life and the stars and moon shining brightly above us.

Draco rested his head on my shoulder as his hand slid in between my ass and felt for my hole. When he found it he circled it gently before pushing a finger in. I felt shivers go down my spine as I turned towards him to kiss him.

He added another finger and was scissoring me. I was hard a rock in a matter of minutes and I could feel that he was as well because I could feel him against my ass.

I was still kissing him as he entered me from behind. I contracted around him as he pushed further in. I didn't realize how big he was until he was fully inside me and I had a few tears streaming down my face in pain due to not have having sex in years.

Draco was gentle and kissed away my tears before starting to move. The window was nice and cool and cooled me off, as there was a lot of heat going on behind me. Draco licked and bit my right ear as he started to move faster.

He was holding my hips in place as he moved faster and faster. I breathed heavier and reached for myself and began to stoke.

"Come with me," He whispered in my ear.

I nodded as I stroked in perfect time with his rhythm. Not too long after I came and contracted around him. A few more thrusts later he came deep inside of me.

We both breathed heavily as our bodies stuck together from the sweat. He stayed inside me as he rested his head on my shoulder again and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, do you like the view?"

"Yeah," I nodded and closed my eyes. If it weren't for him standing behind me I would have collapsed on the floor already.

"I had a good time tonight, Potter," I could feel him smirk.

I froze. I was so tired and still buzzed that I couldn't think straight.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked pretending as if him knowing who I was didn't faze me.

"Oh don't give me that. I could tell it was you from when you were staring at me dancing. No one has such vibrant green eyes as you do."

"Oh." Was all I could say back to him. I just couldn't believe he knew it was me. I thought now he was going to play a cruel tick on me and kick me out of his flat stark naked without my wand. But it never came. He just stayed holding me.

"So why did you let me?" I asked and turned around to face him, forcing him to come out of me.

"Well isn't is obvious?"

"No."

"Well, I've liked you for a while now and when I saw you at my favorite bar, I thought I might as well try to impress you or something," he paused, "and Hermione might have mentioned a thing or two about being laid and a little crush on me."

I was too tired to even try to be mad at both of them even though I was a little peeved at them both. Draco went in for another kiss but I turned my head so he got my cheek.

"Aw don't be like that," he cooed, "in all honesty we planned it together because I may have a little crush on you too."

I turned to face him. "And you thought this plan would be more efficient than asking me on a date to dinner or something?"

"Well if I asked you on a date then I would have had to wait to see you like this," he said as kissed me.

I smiled, "Well next time you should just ask me to dinner first and not wait till I've had seven beers," I said rubbing my head.

"And maybe next time I shouldn't let you dance. You dance like you have two left feet," he smirked.

"Hey! I've had way too much to drink, I was lucky to make it thought all that we did!" I pouted.

"Fine, next time we'll do it your way, assuming you want me to take you on a proper date," he mumbled against my lips.

"Deal," I said as I kissed him again, "as long as next time you promise to take me out on a proper date, preferably the restaurant on the end of Fern street."

"Oh I can do better than that. Now let's go sleep, it's late and I have to work tomorrow," he smiled and led me to his room.

From there we slept together with him wrapped around me as I drifted off to the best dream about our future date, and I would have to remember to yell and then thank Hermione for this.

* * *

**A/N: so yeah there you go! I hope you like it. As you can probably tell, I'm not very good with endings but I like this ending (for the most part) so yeah, thanks for reading! R&R please!**


End file.
